Half-Moon Hearts
by saruwarui
Summary: AU -Set in the Meiji era, Sesshoumaru is troubled by the scandal of his half-brother who is less than moral in his actions. Worried about Inuyasha's debt and a letter that might be from a bastard heir's mother, Sesshoumaru investigates his brother's "investments" but ends up saving a defiant girl with dreams of leaving the red light district. Sesshoumaru x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

1.

Sesshoumaru stared at the stack of envelopes seated at the edge of his desk, brows knit in irritation. A servant had delivered them only moments before, and instantly as the paper touched the wood, he knew what they were. Collection letters from gangsters, brothels and various other places his idiot half brother frequented. The thought of even touching the paper made him sick.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Something was going to have to be done about this. Sesshoumaru couldn't very well rule the western lands with his inbred half brother traipsing around spending money that wasn't his. He also couldn't remember why his father had left Inuyasha any money, especially since he squandered the money given to him on whores and booze, even when their father had been alive. Their father had always seemed to favor the little half breed, much to his irritation, and when Taisho had been on his death bed, he had bid Sesshoumaru to "look after his younger brother."

It was ending today, especially after Sesshoumaru read one of the letters addressed to "the father of my baby." He could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin as he clutched his pen so hard it snapped into two pieces. He pulled on the suit blazer and promptly left his office in a rage.

The servants were tripping over themselves to get out of the way of Sesshoumaru's demonic aura that crackled through the air like a whip. He threw open the screen that led into Jaken's office, the green creature let out a surprised squeak.

"Jaken."

"M-Milord?"Jaken muttered in question, fearing his master's anger. Had he done something wrong? "What may I assist you with?"

"Find where Inuyasha is spending all of his time, because as of today, he will no longer be receiving any of my assets. If he wants to receive money, he can work like everyone else. Bring me addresses of places he frequents and I will go after him myself."

"Yes, of course Milord Sesshoumaru." Jaken replied, shuffling through papers that he had on his desk. When Sesshoumaru made no movement to exit, Jaken swallowed hard and bowed his head low. "Forgive me, milord, I'll do it right away."

"See that you do." Sesshoumaru replied, nostrils flaring as he exited the room, slamming the shoji screen shut behind him so hard that it flew from the hinges.

Jaken waited a few moments, staring at the floating papers in the air and the broken door before he cursed Inuyasha under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Feh! You had good luck this time!" Yelled the hanyou to his friend who was now collecting the rather large sum of money in the dice game they had been playing. "What did you say you did?"

His friend smiled, his blue eyes glinting. "I'm only a mere monk, who, graced by the gods, allows me such a favorable hand."

Inuyasha patted his new friend on the back, pulling a new wad of bills from the pocket of his red suit jacket and tossing it down onto the table. The other men around them cheered as they began their new gambling game of dice.

A languid female entered her black hair shiny and woven into a braid that ran the course down her back. Her bangs were cut hime style, framing her fragile and somewhat gaunt face. Her dark brown eyes contained a look of lethargy as she stumbled forward, her pale white shoulder sneaking out of the red fabric of her kimono. The woman sat down behind Inuyasha, sliding her arms from behind down his chest and slipping her fingertips into the folds of his jacket.

"My darling," she murmured, her colorless lips kissing a dog ear that protruded from Inuyasha's silver hair. Inuyasha, irritated, pushed her hands away out of his jacket.

"Woman, can't you see I'm busy? Here," Inuyasha pulled a small cloth packet from his pants pocket, tossing it on the floor near the monk. The woman launched herself towards it, fingers grasping it tightly as she peeked inside.

"What's in there?" Miroku asked, peering at the woman's now revealed breast. She made no move to hide it as she sat on her knees, looking inside the fabric pouch.

"Opium. We shared some one night and now she's addicted. You know how women are, weak." Inuyasha kicked her with his bare foot, knocking her forward into Miroku's lap. "She does whatever I tell her to, don't you Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded, peering up into the blue eyes of the monk. She noticed that his eyes fell upon her breast and a smirk made its way across her lips.

"Does my lord wish to have me?" Kikyo murmured with a drugged smile, taking Miroku's hand and placing it firmly against her breast. "It won't cost you much…"

Inuyasha grimaced, kicking the back of her head again with his foot so that Kikyo fell face first into Miroku's lap.

"He's our guest, Kikyo, and guests do not pay." Inuyasha announced as Kikyo tossed a glance to him over her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes my lord," she untied her obi, allowing her kimono to fall down her shoulders , the red fabric mimicking blood as it revealed the yellowish white of her drug abused skin. She sat before Miroku now, naked, her hand reaching to untie his hakama.

"That is not necessary," Miroku's voice suddenly took a tone of alarm as he leapt to his feet, grabbing his satchel. "I appreciate your hospitality, lord Inuyasha, hopefully you and I can try the fate of the dice again soon." He bowed, before making his leave with his winnings.

"Feh," Inuyasha spat as several of the other men that he and Miroku had been playing with suddenly made up excuses so they could leave as well. When the last man left, Inuyasha stood and stomped to where Kikyo lay. She was stroking the bottle that had come out of the pouch he had thrown. It was filled with the milky liquid of the poppy that Kikyo loved so much. Inuyasha grabbed her braid, and she let out a yelp as he turned her head so she faced him.

"You made everyone leave you dumb whore. Get out of my sight. If you keep misbehaving like this I won't take care of you anymore." He snatched the bottle from her hands, holding it above her teasingly.

Kikyo began to sob as she made futile attempts to leap to catch the bottle from his hands.

"I am sorry I have displeased you my lord, I was merely trying to entertain your guests. Please, don't take it away from me, I beg you!" Her weak body fell to the floor in a naked heap. Inuyasha crouched down, kissing the base of her neck and slipping the bottle back into her fingertips.

"Now, show me how sorry you are and I'll let you keep it." He murmured as he unfastened his belt buckle and opened his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Shippo cried clutching his skinned knee as Kagome gently tapped the injury with a rag infused with sake that she had stolen from Kikyo's stash. She didn't know where her sister had disappeared to yesterday, but when Kikyo was gone, all the responsibilities fell to her, whether she wanted them or not.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Stop crying. There, it's all fixed, see?" Kagome wiped the last drop of blood away with handkerchief, fastening a bandage around the wound. Shippo nodded, sniffing before burying his face into Kagome's chest. She smiled, stroking the fox demon's soft red hair, holding him tightly against her.

The shoji screen that led into Kagome's room flew open, Kikyo standing before her. Kagome tensed, and Shippo quickly crawled out her arms as he ran past Kikyo's legs and back out into the street.

"Sister, I was wor-"

"Why are the girls not awake yet?" Kikyo spat as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the broken mirror hanging on the wall. She attempted to fix her disheveled hair as Kagome stood and bowed to her.

"They're not awake because I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I didn't very well want to wake them and not have their Madame here to run their business. Just where were you anyway? Where you with that thug again? What's his name? Inuya-"

Kikyo slapped Kagome hard, especially for someone who was weak from drug abuse. The slap sent Kagome reeling, a red whelp emerging on her skin from Kikyo's hand. Kagome swallowed her pride for a few moments. When Kikyo was mad, everyone suffered, so it was best to keep her in a good mood.

"I will NOT have you speak his name, do you understand? He is mine, not yours for you to speak his name like he is a disease. He takes care of us you know," Kikyo murmured, slipping a small roll of bills onto the table for Kagome to see.

Sickness filled Kagome's stomach and she thought she was going to vomit. Sure, Inuyasha gave them money, but he had made her sister a whore and now had her running one of his brothels. Not only that, but Kagome knew that Inuyasha supplied Kikyo with opium. It was strange how something so small can change a person completely.

"I don't want his money," Kagome spat, tears welling in her eyes. She wondered what was worse. Being poor and being happy, or being rich and fearing for her life every day. Kagome knew the kind of person Inuyasha was; it wasn't going to be too long before people showed up here looking for him when one of his "business" deals went awry.

"Oh, so you want to work in the brothel? I'm kind to you only because you are my sister. Your usefulness is weaning and I grow tired of your complaints. You can go and live on the streets if you want or you can let your sister take care of you…" Kikyo opened her arms, signaling Kagome to embrace her. She did so, only because she could see some of the younger girls of the brothel staring into the room at them. Fear filled their eyes. The girls were barely old enough to have had their first bleeding, let alone working in the red light district. It was sickening to think that only a few years earlier these are the types of girls her sister worked so hard to protect, and now her sister kept them here to "appeal to certain tastes."

Kikyo turned when she heard the girls shuffling near the shoji screen. The two of them quickly hurried upstairs. Kikyo stomped after them, her yelling echoing through the paper thin walls.

With a sigh, Kagome begrudgingly tied her silky black hair back in a handkerchief and retrieved her cleaning supplies. At least the brothel would be a clean one, Kagome thought only to hate herself for thinking it moments later.

She went up to the rooms where the different girls stayed. Some of the younger girls actually helped Kagome scrub the floors and sweep. Kagome and a few of the girls carried the futons to the vacant lot behind the brothel to beat the dust out of them. A few smelled awful enough to wash, which Kagome did. It was a day full of a chores and the girls that had initially helped her began to break off after a few hours, most of them needing sleep for the night to come.

At sunset, Kagome lit the candle inside the red lantern that hung near the entrance. A few of the older women left to stand outside, their obis tied loosely so that they fell off their shoulders revealing each woman's cleavage and pale white shoulders.

She knew Kikyo had probably fallen asleep, and thus the brothel fell to her to run. Kagome detested it, but she secretly hid money away to help some of the orphaned children, like Shippo, and some of the other red light district children who had lost their mothers to drug abuse. During the days that Kikyo was in her right mind, Kagome would go out and do odd jobs to put into a small savings. It wasn't much, but she was hoping she'd be able to afford to go into a medical apprenticeship with one of the local doctors. Very few girls made it out of the red light district alive to live better lives, but Kagome hoped and prayed she would be one of them.

The patrons began to come in, once the sun was set; wealthy businessmen, gangsters and those just out for a good time without their wives knowing. Kagome wished she knew all of them so she could find out if they were married, but their wives were probably so well off that it wouldn't have mattered. She kept to herself and let Kikyo sell the girls to the best price.

It wasn't a life she would have chosen to live, given a choice, but she wasn't given that. Might as well make the best of a bad situation.

"Kagome!" She whirled at the fox demon's voice. Shippo had run into her quarters, quickly making his way to her side, tugging on her kimono.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? If Kikyo sees you…"

"I saw Inuyasha's carriage! He's coming here!" The red haired demon boy leapt, and she could see he was afraid. Every time Inuyasha visited something bad always happened. The last time he came, he brought money for Kikyo, sure, but he also took one of the girls' bastard child to sell to slavery. It took a week for Kagome to get the girl to stop crying and even when she did, she stopped eating and slowly withered away. It had killed Kagome to see that happen, and she vowed to do her best to prevent something like that from happening again. So far, so good.

"Why? He gave Kikyo money when she visited him yesterday!" Fear was beginning to creep at the edge of Kagome's emotions. She had to keep cool, otherwise she'd fall apart. Shippo looked to her as if she were the wisest person in the world. Kagome couldn't let him down.

"Go hide all the children in the food cellar. Tell them to be quiet as they can. I'll come get you when it's okay to come out. I'll go alert the girls. Hurry Shippo!"

Shippo nodded, disappearing up the stairs to where the children stayed. A few of them might be old enough for Inuyasha to consider them candidates for the profession. Kagome would be damned if she let him do anything harmful to those children. She quickly hid anything of value in her room that could be broken, doing the same in Kikyo's room. She prepared tea quickly, knowing if she didn't have anything to offer, it might throw him into a rage.

Kagome had just cleared the table when she heard the shoji throw open as Inuyasha's laughing voice filled the hallways of the brothel. Kagome clutched the pink jewel that hung from her necklace in her hand tightly before she quickly hid it among her clothing. She felt that it gave her strength when she had none.

The shoji screen leading to the room flew open and there he stood. The white dog ears on the top of his head twitched as his gold predatory eyes looked about the room. Kagome quickly remembered her niceties.

"Good evening Lord Inuyasha, how nice of you to visit." Kagome bowed low, her black hair spilling around her shoulders. She hadn't had time to tie it back, but it seemed to work to her advantage, hiding the fear in her eyes .

"Where's Kikyo?" He asked, plopping down at the table, pulling a flask from his jacket. "I need to speak with her."

"She's currently running your business. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Kagome asked, readying tea cups on a serving tray along with the tea pot. She placed the cups on the table; one in front of Inuyasha and one in front of herself, before kneeling to pour the tea. He hadn't asked for any tea, but she knew the moment she hadn't served him any, he would have had a fit.

Inuyasha's eyes looked her up and down, and it sent a chill crawling up her spine. Had she done something wrong by asking?

"Who are you? Have I seen you before?" She looked up at him, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it might burst out.

"I..I'm Kikyo's younger sister, Kagome. You probably think I'm familiar because she and I share a resemblance."

"Ah," Inuyasha commented, as he grabbed his tea cup and drank from it very unmannerly. "That's probably it."

"Again, Lord Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, is there anything that I can assist you with in my sister's absence?" Kagome wasn't sure where Kikyo was. She would have heard Inuyasha enter, and if she somehow missed that, she would have recognized his carriage outside.

"Hmm, maybe you can. More tea." He leaned in closer to her, and Kagome now smelled the alcohol on his breath. _Just keep calm, don't trigger an outrage…_she thought to herself as she poured him more tea.

"You see, your sister has been working for me for quite a long time." Inuyasha said, taking the cup from Kagome, the edge of his nails brushing her skin. He brought the tea cup to his lips and drank before setting it on the table again. Kagome didn't like the look she was receiving. She quickly lowered her eyes to make sure her kimono was properly fitted and nothing was protruding.

"Yes, my sister is quite enamored with you and your interests, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome sipped from her tea even though a wave of nausea rippled through her stomach.

"I am thinking that your sister is no longer in her right mind to do my bidding. She's become a bit addled in her aging," Inuyasha noted, picking his teeth with his pinky nail.

_She's addled because you've made her addicted to opium!_ Is what Kagome wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. Yelling wouldn't solve anything, especially with this man. So instead, Kagome only nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, sliding his hand across her fingertips where she rested them on the wood of the table. She quickly flicked her hand back into her lap, trying to still pretend she was ladylike. She could see anger flare in his eyes.

"Kikyo is normally the one who receives the compliments. I appreciate your kind words Lord Inuyasha, but let us get back to the matter on which we were speaking."

"Feh, fine then." He leaned back, irritation setting in. "I want you to run this place and to be my woman."

The comment caught Kagome rather off guard. How absurd! She didn't even know this man! Obviously her bewildered state was taken as excitement, because the irritation washed from Inuyasha's face as his mouth turned into a crooked smile.

"I-I'm speechless, you do me a great honor by asking me such a thing." Kagome twiddled her fingers. She did not know how to approach something such as this. "I'm afraid I cannot accept."

Inuyasha's face twisted in anger as he threw the teacup in his hand towards the wall. It broke only a few inches behind Kagome's head, causing her to flinch. Tea and pieces of broken glass slid from the wall leaving a brown stain behind. He leapt to his feet, grabbing her hand tightly in his own, probably exuding more force than necessary. The pain caused Kagome to cry out as she stumbled forward on her knees, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, let me go Lord Inuyasha," she begged, her defiant brown eyes staring into his gold ones. "I'm sorry that my answer offends you but I cannot do something like that, not while Kikyo-"

"What about me?"

Kikyo stood in the doorway. When she had appeared, Kagome wasn't sure, but she had obviously heard the conversation. Kagome snatched her hand away from Inuyasha while he was distracted she hurried to pick up the broken pieces of the tea cup that Inuyasha had thrown.

"Kikyo, there you are darling," Inuyasha remarked, the tone of his voice obviously noting that he in fact, was not happy to see her.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Kikyo asked, stepping into the room near Inuyasha. Kagome managed to meet her eyes, and they were like daggers. _You are severely deluded if you think I want anything to do with that awful man_, Kagome thought to her, but she knew her sister could no longer read her thoughts with a glance.

"I was just asking Kagome if she'd like to run the brothel for me in your stead, so we have more time to be together." Inuyasha purred, brushing his clawed hand through Kikyo's black tangled tresses. Kikyo moved away from his hand, pulling it away from her.

"Kagome, what did he ask you?"

Kikyo's eyes were jerking strangely, maybe she had been getting her opium fix, or drinking, but whatever she had been doing, she was far gone. Kagome stood, the broken pieces of porcelain tea cup gathered in her hands as she put them on a different table, doing her best to look assertive to her sister.

"He told me he wanted me to be his woman." Kagome told her, tears of relief almost flowing from her eyes. Her sister had hardly given her the time of day, especially in matters regarding Inuyasha.

"Is this true?" Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, before giving Kikyo her answer.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"What?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha didn't seem to be following were Kikyo was going.

"How much are you going to give me for my sister? You know she's still intact?"

"Kikyo!" Kagome's face flushed bright red. "You wouldn't!"

Kikyo turned to face Kagome, and there was no love in her eyes.

"You want to act like a whore Kagome and steal my man from me? Fine, you can do so. But you're coming with a price and I hope your client can pay."

Inuyasha's demeanor changed, he had an evil smile on his lips as he quickly scrambled for his wallet. He pressed a roll of bills into Kikyo's hands. She unfurled the papers in her fingers, her lips counting before she looked at Inuyasha again, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You shouldn't have taught me so well. She's worth twice this much." Inuyasha moved to most likely beat Kikyo into submission, but somehow, a knife appeared in Kikyo's hand as she pressed the blade against Inuyasha's adams' apple. "I said double the price. I heard a half demon can bleed just as much as a human can, even if they heal twice as fast. Give me the money or get the fuck out, or I'll do to you what I do to the men that can't pay the price."

"Feh!" Inuyasha dug in his jacket pocket, pushing the last amount of money he had into Kikyo's open hands. Her slender fingers curled around the money as she nodded, and went to leave the room.

"Sister!" Kagome cried, the tears that she had held back earlier now flowing freely. "What are you doing?"

"Getting money from my investment," Kikyo said coldly before closing the shoji screen shut behind her and locking it, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Jaken's skin itched. He wasn't used to being in the slum quarter marketplace. There were people selling less than fresh fruit, others peddling "antiques" that were just about as antique as the rock that Jaken used as a paper weight in his office. They said you couldn't catch being slummy, as it wasn't a disease, but the way Jaken's skin was itching; you would think it was an airborne illness. He held a handkerchief to his mouth as the rickshaw carried him down the dirt street, doing his best to breathe in as little air of this area as possible. It stank of spoiled meat and smoke, and other things Jaken did not want to think about.

He had been here earlier in the week, following rumors that his Lord's younger brother frequented the area. _Trash always returns to the trash heap_, Jaken thought as he saw Inuyasha's carriage drop off a woman in front of a brothel. The woman kissed Inuyasha passionately as she stumbled out of the carriage and to the wall, very unsteady on her feet. Even though the woman was young, she looked frail and sickly. Most likely addicted to drugs; most of the prostitutes in the area were.

Jaken read the sign, so he would remember this place. "Half-Moon Hearts" was written in fading ink on the wood, right above the red swinging lantern. He wrote down the name in his small notepad, beneath the information he had obtained from the Monk.

A rather strange fellow, that monk, and very…un-monk-like; the man had swindled Inuyasha out of money using trick die, but Inuyasha had been none the wiser and even called the man friend. The monk said that there had been a woman there: one who Inuyasha had gotten addicted to opium and did everything he had bid her to do. She was neither demon nor hanyou, so Jaken felt no need to worry about some pathetic human woman. Still, the more information he had to return to Lord Sesshoumaru with, the better. Jaken knew how concerned his master was with the sexual conquests of his younger brother, especially in the realm of heirs. Even if he sired a bastard child, it would still be more children than Lord Sesshoumaru had, especially if he wanted to hang onto all of his father's assets without a terrible legal battle.

The woman he assumed as Kikyo, stumbled inside the brothel and disappeared from Jaken's sight. He sighed and looked at his notebook, scribbling all the information he had learned today one a single piece of paper. Jaken was rather pleased with himself, especially after he looked over all the information he gathered. Just as the rickshaw was about to pull away, he saw a small fox demon boy running across the street from the brothel. The child might have some intel, so Jaken decided to investigate.

"Fox boy! Here, here!" His froggy voice called, as he waved his cane furiously in the air to catch the child's attention. The red haired boy pointed to himself, and when Jaken nodded, he hurried over. "What's your name?" Jaken asked the child as he approached the rickshaw.

"Shippo my lord," replied Shippo as he briefly looked up at Jaken before turning his eyes back down to the ground, twiddling his dirty fingers.

"Shippo, do you live there at Half Moon Hearts?"

"No sir, I do not. The madam's younger sister, Kagome, she takes care of me," Shippo commented, a hint of tears in his eyes. "Me and the other orphaned children. She does her best with the little she has. Do you have money sir? Not for me, for her. She wants to be a doctor. She wouldn't need much, she's been saving." Shippo suddenly realized that he was talking to a complete stranger. He quickly took off down the streets and disappeared in an alleyway.

It was alright. Jaken had enough information to return to Lord Sesshoumaru with. Hopefully all of this embarrassing nonsense would end tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad that so far all of you are enjoying my story! Replies to comments will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy and thanks again for reading! Sorry this one is a bit short, but the next chapter is a doozy!

* * *

5.

The sun had just set below the horizon line, causing a pink and orange light to dance upon the undersides of the clouds. It was a beauty in the midst of decay as Sesshoumaru's carriage went through the red light district slums. Small children ran along beside the carriage, begging for money with open palms. _So these creatures can spot wealth from a carriage. There might be hope for them yet_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as the driver led him to the brothel that Jaken had told him about.

"_I am very certain my lord, your brother's carriage dropped off a woman there."_

"_Was it the mother of his child? Did you see a child with her?" Sesshoumaru was still infuriated from the letter he had received, especially if it were true. It could mean a lot of problems in the realm of money and inheritance. _

"_No my lord, I did not see a child with her. I do not think Lady Kikyo was the one that sent that letter to you. Regardless, your brother has been dealing in some rather shady business."_

_Sesshoumaru peered at Jaken over the stacks of papers that were organized on his desk, his eyes narrow and a growing anger flickering behind them. "What kind of business?"_

_Fear slipped its way into Jaken's speech, causing his flustered mutters. "My Lord, your brother…he is involved in the business of selling women." _

_Sesshoumaru stood, slamming his palms on the wood of the desk with a rather loud bang. Cracks slid across the wood like veins before the weight of the stacks of paper caused the desk to break into halves. Jaken leapt back, flabbergasted as he watched papers flutter and fall._

And so that anger had stayed with Sesshoumaru, even now as his carriage rode past many of these establishments, just like the ones his brother owned when finally the carriage came to a stop outside of Half Moon Hearts. Sesshoumaru exited the carriage, looking up at faded lettering of the sign and the swinging red lantern that hung below. At least they were open for business.

Sucking in a breath of probably his last bit of "healthy" air, Sesshoumaru entered the brothel.

* * *

Replies to comments:

LoveInTheBattleField – Thank you! I'm glad that you have enjoyed all the chapters so far.

XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX – I can't give anything away, but I can tell you she will be safe.

LuVee – There's nothing I love writing more than evil characters! Especially writing Kikyo evil…I get some sort of weird joy out of it.

Pinkbubblegum13 – Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you like my fanfic! Thank you for the very nice review. I know that Inuyasha and Kikyo are portrayed OOC, but I feel like to really do the story I wanted; I would have to change up how they act. It's interesting to write characters differently, and I kind of enjoy it! I hope it doesn't defer you from my story


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I do chapter "breaks" between character narration, so sometimes some chapters will be longer than others. I'm almost caught up with what I already have written, so chapters might come a bit slower after this one, but I will still be working on them! This chapter is quite a bit longer so I hope it will tide everyone over until I finish the next chapter. Enjoy! - Saru

6.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she threw the pot of tea at Inuyasha as he lunged for her. It shattered against the floor, the tea spilling all over the tatami. He grabbed her wrists, holding onto them tightly as he pushed her down. The two of them fell with a thunk, Kagome doing her best to kick him away from her.

_This is not happening! This is not happening!_ Kagome kept thinking to herself as she screamed at the top of her lungs for help. She could hear some of the other girls outside the room trying starting to gather, their voices raised in high alarm, asking Kikyo what was going on.

"Go back to your rooms. No one is allowed to enter." Kikyo's cold voice spat, causing the group of them to dissipate, leaving only a few of the younger girls who began to cry and try to fight past her. As much as Kagome wanted to be worried about them, she didn't have the time to. Inuyasha was strong, he was a half demon. She knew he was probably playing with her, letting her get away, like a cat with a mouse.

She managed to get to her feet, stumbling towards the broken pieces of porcelain of the teapot that lay strewn across the tatami. She grabbed a large piece, clutching it as if it were the last thing she'd ever touch on earth. Inuyasha came towards her and she held it out in front of her like a knife.

"I swear, if you touch me, I'll kill you!" Kagome screamed, tears streaking her face. Inuyasha paced in a half circle around her, an amused smile on his lips.

"What kind of damage are you going to do with that? I've been stabbed by much greater things and lived through it." He leapt at her then, and at the same time, Kagome did as well, digging the shard as hard as she could into his gut. It hit, but not deep enough to slow Inuyasha down. He cursed, falling down on top of her, blood dripping onto her kimono.

"You bitch!" He growled against the flesh of her neck as he bit her. She cried out, unable to stop sobbing. "I've never had someone as feisty as you."

It seemed that no matter how hard Kagome flailed or kicked, it wasn't enough. She couldn't match his strength and she was already tired. She could feel his hand slinking up the length of her leg towards her thigh, pushing away the fabric of her kimono. She struggled against his hands, doing her best to try to hit him, but it was a worthless effort. He was just too strong.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, "you'll like it, you'll see." Inuyasha ripped open her kimono with his free hand, revealing her nakedness. Kagome bit her lip, knowing that this was it. He was going to take this from her. She shut her eyes and screamed hoping that it would be quick, and that it would not hurt. She wanted to throw up when she felt his fingers against the soft flesh of her womanhood.

There was a scuffle outside, and the distant sound of yelling before the shoji screen was thrown open. The sound caused her to open her tearful eyes and stare at the looming figure in the doorway. Kagome felt Inuyasha loosen his grip on her wrists, and she quickly pushed him off of her before pulling her kimono to her and scampering across the room. She felt the strange man's eyes on her, but she didn't care. The relief of it all produced what she felt was a never ending flow of tears from her eyes. She clutched the kimono tightly to her, doing her best to retie her obi even though her hands were shaking and covered in Inuyasha's dried blood.

"What the-"Inuyasha looked rather flabbergasted, especially when the man strode over and punched him in the face. The force of the blow sent Inuyasha reeling into the wall behind him. The walls were thin and old, and now were very full of Inuyasha.

"You disgust me, you half-breed." The stranger said the words as if they were the poison that would send Inuyasha to the underworld. Kagome managed to blink away the tears and really look at the man.

She could easily see that he was wealthy, and wore a nicely tailored suit. Kagome noticed that his eyes were the same color as Inuyasha's, and he had the same silvery colored hair. Those were the only similarities that she could see…who was this man?

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, crawling from the debris, bits of the wall falling to the floor. Inuyasha sported a bloody nose and lip, and his face was already bruising from the hit. "Tell me what else is new."

"You cease this behavior at once. You are returning with me back to the house and we will discuss this when we are not among whores."

Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not returning to that place."

"Then you will suffer." The man remarked, just in the same moment that Inuyasha leapt towards him with his fist, as if to strike a blow. The man side stepped out of the way, using his elbow to strike Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha called out in pain as he fell crumpled on the floor and slipped into unconciousness.

Kagome wanted to cheer! She wanted to kiss the man that stood over Inuyasha's crumpled body. Suddenly, the man turned his head towards her, eyes narrowed.

"You're hurt?" He asked, and it was more of an observation than a question. Kagome noticed that his gaze was on her blood stained hands.

"Oh! No! I- I stabbed him with a piece of porcelain. It's not my blood," she finally managed to say. The adrenaline in her blood was now leaving, and she suddenly felt so very tired and scared. She had just stabbed Inuyasha!

"Stabbed him?"

"H-H-He was going to rape me; at least he was until you came in. Please, it was only self defense. Please don't take me to jail, I haven't done anything wrong! He told me it wasn't fatal, please, my sister is all I've got and she's so addled on opium that-"

"Silence." The man's voice made the room ripple with his dominance and power. Kagome immediately remembered her place and lowered her eyes away, bowing low to the ground, groveling to this stranger.

"Please, I beg you. Inuyasha was the worst thing that happened to my sister. He got her addicted to opium; made her think she was in love. She's been running this place for him. She forced me to give up everything. I was studying to become a doctor…I've been saving so I can leave this place and move back home…Please I-"

"What is your name human?" He asked as his amber eyes narrowed in what seemed to be irritation.

"Kagome, sir."

"My name is Sesshoumaru." He replied as he kicked Inuyasha's unconscious body. "I apologize for his behavior. He most definitely was raised better."

"Are you his father?" It had slipped out of her mouth before she had time to realize. She could feel her face redden as she quickly tried to re-tie her obi and become at least presentable. Her strange savior glared at her then, as if **HE** had been the one that she had stabbed.

"I'm his brother." Sesshoumaru spat, almost as if saying it was a curse. He bent to pick up Inuyasha's unconscious body and tossed him over his shoulder like a rag doll. He dug into his suit pocket, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kagome.

"What is-"

"For your troubles, and your silence." Sesshoumaru said as when Kagome gasped at the amount of money concealed by the envelope. "Regardless of his behavior, he comes from a wealthy family and I would prefer to cover this up as easily as possible."

Kagome suddenly felt her stomach bubble with anger as she stared at the money. Who did this man think he was? Sesshoumaru walked past her and out of the room, heading back to his carriage where the footmen handled Inuyasha, getting him inside the cab.

She tried to calm herself down, but after everything that happened, she couldn't control the rage. She stormed out after him, waving the envelope in her hands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please stop." She commanded in her most unafraid voice, her fists at her sides shaking from anger. When he stopped and turned to glance back at her, he looked so regal and suddenly she could feel that if she did not say what she needed to say now, it would never get said.

"While you think that I am below you, and beneath your troubles, I will not be silenced with this." She threw the envelope at his feet, dust furling around where it smacked the ground.  
"I am NOT a whore and I won't certainly be bought like one. I thought you would have some sort of decency since you saved me from your brother, and you claim that you were raised better, but clearly it seems that both of you weren't raised properly at all. Regardless of a lady's status, she is still a lady. I will never speak good things of you or your brother ever again. So you take your money because you're not buying my silence, nor am I going to owe you any favors. I'm going to pave my own path with my own blood and sweat and not the money of my father."

She knew he was angry, she could feel his demonic power in the air like static electricity, but she held her ground. Inuyasha had ruined Kikyo's life, and her own, and she wasn't about to let his brother come in and sugar coat any of Inuyasha's actions.

"You do not speak to those above you in that manner." He said, anger clear in his tone as he strode towards her.

"I don't see anyone _above_ me. I see a well dressed man that is full of himself. You'll learn someday that the world does not revolve around you, Lord Sesshoumaru, and I hope that day comes sooner than you expect."

Sesshoumaru reared his hand back as if he was going to hit her, but thought better of it. The neighbors and other shop owners had been watching since his carriage pulled up, some of them nodding their agreement at Kagome's words. Kagome did not flinch once as her brown eyes stared at him without an inch of fear inside them. He spat a 'tsk' at her before climbing into his carriage before it pulled off down the street and out of the red light district..

Kagome was so relieved that she fell into a slump on the ground, an expression of utter astonishment on her face. She could not believe that she had mouthed back to someone that could have killed her in an instant. In a moment, the women and girls that had been brought to Half-Moon Hearts rushed out, some of them calling her name and others crying as they clutched her clothes and made sure she was fine.

All Kagome could do was stare at the envelope that Sesshoumaru had left on the ground. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken it, and neither would she. She picked up the envelope in her hands and handed out the money to every girl that had been bought or forced by Inuyasha to work at Half-Moon Hearts.

"Kagome, we can't leave." A few of the girls cried, holding the money in their hands as if they didn't know what they could do with it.

"Take it. Take the money and go. Get out of here, go find yourselves better lives. I know I'm going to." Shippou had run to her, hugging her leg tightly before she picked him up into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome, I was so scared that he was going to hurt you." Shippou cried, sniffling into her shoulder. She patted his back reassuringly, shh-ing him to stop his tears.

"I was afraid, but I couldn't let him look down on us. I'm never going to be looked down upon like that ever again. Even if I have to work every day for the rest of my life, I will make sure that when Lord Sesshoumaru looks at me again, it will be a look of a respect. I'm going to become a doctor and help people, just like I wanted to before Inuyasha came around."

"Kagome, where did Kikyo go?" Shippou asked, looking among the crowd of girls who were now emerging with their belongings. Half-Moon Hearts was empty and Kikyo had gone.

"She made it clear she no longer sees me as her sister, so I shall do the same." She sighed and placed Shippou back on the ground. "Well, time waits for no one and we've got a lot of work to do."

On their way back into the brothel, Kagome paused, staring at the swinging red lantern hung outside. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled it down, taking the candle out and lighting the red paper on fire. She dropped it from her hands as the paper shriveled under the orange flame, pieces of ash drifting up and way into the air.

Shippou said nothing as Kagome watched it burn until there was nothing left before the two of them went inside together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all still enjoying my story. I appreciate any comments and if you find any consistency errors, please tell me! I read over everything before I submit it, but I am human so sometimes I do make mistakes, but I try my best to fix them! Hope you enjoy this chapter ~Saru :)

* * *

7.

Jaken had hoped that when Sesshoumaru returned with his half-brother, everything would go back to normal. However, when Jaken greeted the carriage, a terrible aura imitated from the cab. Against his better judgment, Jaken approached. His green hand shook as he tugged on the latch and the door came open.

Sesshoumaru stepped out, the evil aura swirled around him so thick that Jaken felt as if he could reach out and touch it. If there was one thing Jaken had learned from all of his time with Lord Sesshoumaru, it was when he was truly angry, and right now he was.

"The nerve of that human girl speaking to me in the way she did; I should have killed her right there." He tugged off his jacket and stormed into the house, the door slamming behind him before Jaken could even say a word to him. Maids came rushing out squealing in fear, before peering through the door wondering what had angered their Master so.

Jaken spouted orders to the cab drivers, telling them to deliver Inuyasha to his room and to make sure he did not leave unless given orders by Lord Sesshoumaru before rushing inside after his Master. His face gaped at the destruction Lord Sesshoumaru had left behind. Antique woodprints hung askew on the walls, flower vases were in pieces and flowers lay defeated in water that had now spread its length across one of Jaken's favorite rugs; one Lord Sesshoumaru himself had fought for diligently in an auction. When he reached Lord Sesshoumaru's study door, he gulped and tapped on the wood.

"Eh, um, Lord Sesshoumaru, I take it not everything went as planned?" Jaken inquired, as he peeked his head into Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru had already discarded his jacket onto the floor, and was now tugging at his cravat, trying to pull it from his throat. He growled before he ripped the silk from his throat and let it fall to the floor. Jaken gasped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! That was one of your finest silk cravats!" He scuttled, trying to pick up all the small torn pieces, tears in the corners of his eyes over the waste: the woodprints, the flower vases, the rug and now a silk cravat. When he looked up, Sesshoumaru's eyes were red filled. Jaken squeaked and slammed the door shut before he heard a growl and the sound of things being knocked over and the shattering of glass before it was quiet. When Jaken opened the door again, Sesshoumaru was gone and in the distance he could see the white of Sesshoumaru's full demon form disappearing into the woods behind the mansion.

Jaken sighed, staring at the huge mess in the room before pulling back his sleeves and getting to work. Lord Sesshoumaru would tell him about what happened if it was necessary but Jaken wasn't going to speak of it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru bounded through the forest, knocking down anything that stood in his path. He owned acres upon acres of land so he could do just this without being seen. Even though it was a different era and people were thinking more modern thoughts, nothing threw villages into a frenzy like a giant dog demon.

He was normally very composed, his demeanor un-wavering as he attended crucial meetings and dealt with the messes that his half-brother left behind. All it had taken for him to get upset like this had been a girl he had just been trying to save.

Even now he could see the look on her face—her glaring at him defiantly with those intense brown eyes- and anger boiled in his chest once more. He let out a roar that echoed through the trees, causing birds to take flight into the air, their black forms scattering like pepper against the white of the clouds. He hadn't been this angry in a long time, not even over his brother's antics. Why would one human girl affect him so much?

Unable to answer his own question, he shifted back into his normal form, suddenly appalled at his childish behavior. He ran a hand through his silver hair, pulling out a few autumn leaves before letting out a sigh and returning back the way he came.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered the doors to his study, Jaken was waiting for him with a notebook assessing how many new trees were going to have to be planted to replace the ones that he had knocked down in his rage. While Jaken said nothing of the sort about his behavior, Sesshoumaru knew that Jaken was already trying to figure out the best way to replace everything that had been broken.

"And then there is the matter of what has you so upset milord, if you wish to speak of it, that is." Jaken's bulbous eyes turned up to glance at him then, causing Sesshoumaru to roll his own.

"A lapse in my own judgment, Jaken I assure you, it will not be happening again anytime soon."

"I see. Perhaps it is best that it doesn't. We lost some valuable artifacts today, like that wonderful rug that you purchased in auction for-"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru replied flatly, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have dealt with too much today and shifting has made me tired. I don't want to speak of this anymore, nor ever again." He removed his fingers and stared his amber gaze at Jaken, who squeaked in alarm.

"Y-y-yes milord. I will let you retire. Shall I send for you some supper?"

Sesshoumaru only waved him away, almost shutting the door on him as Jaken hurried out of the room. Sesshoumaru left his study, retiring to his bed chamber where he pulled off what was left of his fitted western suit and climbed into the mahogany four poster bed that Jaken had imported from the Americas. At first he had hated the thing, as he had many other things that came from it, especially the women's clothing. To him, nothing was more elegant on a woman than a properly fitted kimono, but now all the wealthy women were wearing the fashion of Europe and the Americas, those awful dresses with buttons and frills and petticoats.

Suddenly the image of that defiant brown eyed girl appeared in his mind, dressed in one of those corseted gowns he detested, and somehow, it seemed to suit her.

Even though he said he was done thinking about her, his mind kept returning to her silky black hair and strong brown eyes.

"_I am NOT a whore and I certainly won't be bought like one!"_ Her voice echoed through his head and angrily, he climbed back out of bed and into a fresh suit. He was not going to let this woman get the better of him, nor was he going to let her be the cause of lost sleep. When he appeared in the hallway, he almost stepped on Jaken.

"My lord! I thought you were going to-"

"Forget what I said. I'm going to go take care of the problem I was having. Ready the carriage. I need to run an errand."

"But-"

"Jaken do as I say, _NOW._" Sesshoumaru commanded, his aura causing a popping static in the air. Jaken let out a high pitched sound, before hurrying down the corridor to wake up the cabby.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I thought I would make the Thanksgiving holiday a little bit better (for those who celebrate anyways) by uploading a new chapter! I'd also like to return comments to those who have left comments. I will be putting those at the end of the chapter. If you have left a review on a previous chapter asking a question, I will answer that too! I apologize for being late on the game on those, most of the time I update I am at work and not even thinking about it (sorry!). Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy! saru

* * *

8.

Kagome held the pale pink orb that dangled from the end of her necklace tightly in her hand as she glanced over papers upon papers scattered across the floor. Kikyo's sad way of bookkeeping the profits of this place were almost as sad as the state of what was left of Half Moon Hearts. Kagome was trying to find a way to keep the place, if for nothing but a shelter to stay until she figured out a plan. Even after everything she still hoped that Kikyo would show up the way she always did.

It was getting late and her eyelids were growing tired from looking over all the paperwork. By the looks of things, everything had gone to Inuyasha, except for the meager expenses that Kikyo had won them by being "his woman". Kagome shuddered. To think that title had almost fallen to her!

She released the jewel on her necklace, allowing it to fall back into its normal place against her breastbone. The warmth of it against of her skin sent a sense of calmness through her and made memories emerge.

_Kagome sat watching her mother brush her short hair with an ivory comb. She hummed a song, her mother's favorite at the time. She stared in awe at the finesse her mother had for getting the comb through her thick hair without one tangle. Finally, her mother turned and smiled. _

"_Kagome, come sit with me." _

_Kagome crawled into her mother's lap, staring at the reflection of the two of them in the silver backed mirror. It had been father's wedding gift to mother, or at least that is what her mother always told her. Her mother began combing Kagome's hair, never tugging too hard, her soft fingers lacing into Kagome's black tresses. But even with the elaborate comb and fancy mirror, Kagome remembered the squalor that they lived in after her father passed away. Her mother had given up everything except that mirror and the comb, just so Kagome and Kikyo could have the things they needed. _

_Kagome twisted in her mother's arms so she could look at her mother's face. The skin was growing gaunt over bones...evidence of skipped meals so her two daughters could eat. At that point in time, Kagome thought her mother looked the most radiant she had ever been._

"_What is it Kagome?" She asked softly, tickling her sides._

"_Mom, are you feeling sick?" Kagome replied bluntly, her tiny brows furrowed with worry. Her mother chuckled and turned her around again._

"_I'm feeling fine. Kagome, I want to give you something." Her mother reached her hands behind her neck, pulling a necklace from its hidden place beneath her kimono. Kagome's eyes widened as the sunlight glinted from the pearl-like gem._

"_This is a very special jewel, it's something your father gave me right before he passed away. It came from his great-great grandmother, a miko. She was a very brave woman and fought through hardships, just like you, me, and your sister have. Your father, he wanted me to give this to you when you were older, because he always said there was something special about you. I think you reminded him of himself when he was younger and he was always told he was just like his great-great grandmother. He never backed down from what he believed in and always fought his hardest to protect those who needed protecting."_

_Her mother placed the gem around her tiny neck, and as Kagome held the jewel, she suddenly felt warm and safe. Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek._

"_Thank you, Mama."_

Teardrops tapped on the tops of her hands before Kagome realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, wishing that her mother was still around. If she had been, Kagome wondered if Kikyo would have gotten mixed up with Inuyasha or if her mother would have forbid them to be together. Kagome tugged her knees tight to her chest, propping her head on top of them as she stared at all the paperwork. It was pointless to try and find anything useful among that mess. She heard a slam, and her head quickly jerked towards the shoji screen that led toward the corridor. What had made that noise? She leapt to her feet, double checking to make sure Shippou hadn't woken from the noise before stepping out into the corridor, making her way to the front of the building. She picked up a lantern from where it hung in the hall, letting the small light it did give off guide her.

She heard another clatter—the sound of broken glass—as she drew nearer. Kagome jerked down, peering from around the corner into the room. There were two men, both of which she had seen before. They worked for Inuyasha, probably come to see if there was anything left of value in the place. Kagome gritted her teeth and stood.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing here? You're on private property and you need to leave." The two of them stopped their banter, raising their heads to look at her.

"You don't own this place ma'am, so I suggest you go back to where you were and stay there." One of the cronies replied, raising an iron bar from its place on the ground into his meaty fists. The other man was leaner, but his eyes glinted red in the lantern light. This was not good. She instantly regretted saying anything, because now the red-eyed man was walking towards her.

"S-stay back!" She yelled, quickly darting into the hall, the lantern falling out of her fingertips and clattering on the floor, the light going out. She heard footsteps behind her and it felt as if her heart were beating in her throat. Kagome didn't want to run to where Shippou slept and put him in danger. If only she had something, something to protect herself with.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist, twisting it and she cried out in pain. She threw her free arm towards the man, staring at his red eyes before a burst of glowing pink light flew from her fingertips. The man, who she could now see was a demon, tore away from her screaming in agony. When he lifted his head again, the entire left side of his face was covered in burns. What the hell had just happened? Kagome didn't wait to find out. She turned and ran.

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the building entitled Half Moon Hearts, but now no red lantern glowed in the light. Sesshoumaru realized it was late, later than any normal person would answer a door at this hour, but still this was something that he needed to do. Stepping out of the carriage, he readjusted the cravat at his throat before walking to the front door. He couldn't see any light inside, but he could hear shuffling about. His knuckles were about to collide with the wood in a knock when he heard a scream and lost his control of force, the wood of the door splintering open.

He saw the girl from earlier sprinting down the hall, her head twisted as if she were looking to see if anyone was following her. Sesshoumaru could see in the darkness two brutish shadows heading in her general direction. Before he knew it, the woman had collided with him, his body reacting by placing his arms around her to cushion the impact.

She looked up, her eyes wide until she realized who was holding her.

"You!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him before realizing his hands were still on her. She slapped them away from her, taking a few steps backward. "You sent these men after me did you? Couldn't keep me alive because it would slander your name?"

"I did not send those men after you. I actually came here to apologize for my behavior earlier today." The words sounded foreign on his tongue, even after they left his mouth. Had that really been the reason he had been compelled to come here in the middle of the night?

"Well do something! They're trashing the place! I tried to tell them to leave and now they're trying to attack me!" She commanded to him, pointing down the hall.

"So this is a frequent thing for you? You've become used to the idea of men attacking you?" Sesshoumaru asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. The woman narrowed her eyes at him, her fists clutching at her sides. Obviously she was not the happiest person right now.

"I won't accept your apology until you take care of those two!" Her voice was shrill as she commanded him before realizing who she was dealing with. "Please. Please get them out of here. I have a young child here and I don't want him to wake to all of this." She glanced at him with pleading eyes, her fingers twisting over each other from her anxiety.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru replied, gently pushing her out of the way as he walked down the hall just when the two men had turned the corner.

"Oi! Who are you? Where'd that bitch go running off to?" The demon of the two cronies asked, the other just stood behind him slapping that metal bar against his hands.

"She is with me now. I am Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaisho and Lord of the Western Lands, and you two are about to regret everything you have ever said to this woman behind me." He threw his arm out facing the two, his hand turned palm up, clawed fingers straight as poison began to emit from his hand.

"If either you would like to live, I suggest you leave now. The poison of my dokkasou is rather potent."

The two thugs began coughing, the human one affected more quickly. The demon tsked, grabbing his companion before elbowing his way through a glass pane where they disappeared into the camouflage of the night.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, his attack finished. The woman stood outside coughing, apparently affected by the poison fumes. He approached her, but she waved him away with her hand, signaling that she was alright. When she finally was able to catch her breath again on the dank air of the night, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for helping me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed low, showing him her gratitude and respect. "I'm sorry that I spoke harshly earlier. You and I, we weren't really started on the best terms."

"Yes. I have a tendency to be short when I am angry." He replied, inclining his head to her. "I also will have to apologize to you; I have forgotten your name. Will you do me the honor of reintroducing yourself to me? Maybe we can start off on better terms."

She nodded in agreement and pushed her hair behind her shoulders before bowing towards him again. "I'm Kagome, pleasure to meet you."

Sesshoumaru bowed to her. "And I am Sesshoumaru. The pleasure is mine."

* * *

Replies to reviews!

LimitedEternity – Thank you for commenting! I saw that you asked how old everyone was on Ch. 6. In my head, all of the characters are older. I see Kagome as being in her early twenties and Kikyo being in mid twenties- early thirties age range. As for Sesshoumaru…age doesn't really matter when you're a demon, but I am dating him around the same age as Kikyo, since they are both considered "older siblings" to their younger counterparts.

sesschanfan – Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me that you appreciate the detail I put in to my fanfic. I normally do a good amount of research in what I write so that I can provide accurate details.

LadyChuChii – You guessed it! ;)


End file.
